Emperor Babu Frik
by Erfugl
Summary: (Contains spoilers to Rise of Skywalker) A story about what happens after the events of the movie
1. Emperor Babu Frik Chapter 1

Emperor Babu frik

The battle of exegol rages on, as the two powerful rivals Rey and Palpatine duell on the surface.

Babu Frik, the true mechanic who saved the resistance heroes and the galaxy from certain doom, had entered the battle. He hid in the depths of a zorris a-wing.

As ren fell down the shaft, babu frik felt something he hadent felt in hundreds of years. He felt anger, and pain flowing through him. To him, kylo ren was the coolest person in the galaxy. In a swift move, grabbed around zorris neck, and pulled tight. In his extreme anger, he managed to shoot lighting out of his fingertips, shocking his starfighter and killing zorri.

Emperor palpatine saw this and got so inspired that he began shocking everyone. This made babu frik get pissed off, because this was his signature move, and it just got stolen. Babu managed to protect the fighter from the emperors lighting. He directed it down to the surface safely, but with great haste.

As the battle between rey and palpatine was coming to an end, babu frik inched himself closer to palpatine, without anyone else noticing. As rey was struggling with palpatines immense wrath, babu frik called upon kylo rens lightsaber, and brought it to reys hand. The emperor looked surprised, as reys to lightsabers crossed eachother. Babu frik channeled his anger through rey as the lighting from palpatine slowly got pushed back.

Palpatine died in a strong storm, then rey and kylo ren kissed. This made babu frik so soo angery, that he killed kylo ren. He started crying as he slowly turned further to the dark side. When the resistance left exegol, babu frik stood there alone, while the final orders fleet fell apart across the galaxy.

Babu frik decided, that he wanted to be the emperor, so that he could avenge himself on rey. His scheme flourished in his mind, as the dark energy floated out of him. Exegol got dark once more, and the star destroyers regained power. He Shouted out in anger:

Babu Frik!

He used a force jump up into a star destroyer, and forcefully combined all the surrounding destroyers into one huge SUPER star fact, it became the death destroyer, led by none other than babu frik.

Babu frik renamed the final order to the Last final order. He sent the fleet out to geonosis and restarted the derelict droid factories there, to create a new droid army, since he was the galaxies strongest mechanic you know.

The new B02 battledroids would have all planet destroying capabilities, as they started being mass produced in the factory.

As a year passed, the newer republic (the resistance who took over the galaxy) got wind of the redarkening of exegol, and the renewed activity over geonosis. The greater galactic senate decided it was time to call upon a new clone army.

A year later, a transmission transferred over the entire galaxy, it staded.

"Anyoneu whou daru opposu theu newu babu frik orderu, shallu persishu."

The newer republic prepeard for a mass assault, and sat up defencive possisions. They were right about the oncoming assault, but where not ready in time to defend. The massive last final order fleet blitzed throughout the galaxy, as planet after planet fell to the B02 battledroids.

Rey and the entire brunt force of the newer republic fleet found out about the death destroyers posision and capabilities. They went out to destroy it before it was to late. The death destroyer was capable of destroying entire galaxies in one foul swoop. It was almost the ultimate weapon.

The two fleets met over the darkend geonosis. Imidiatly as the newer republic fleet went out of hyperspace, shots were fired. But the supreme intellect of babu frik, made them surround the newer republic fleet.

Rey and a huge clone army went down to geonosis to stop the droid factories. The third battle of geonosis had begun.

As they fought along the surface, rey came across old clone tech from the clonewars, and used the force to repair it, so the new clone army could use it.

Babu frik decided to go down to the surface of geonosis to duell rey. As his ship went down to the desert planet, a sandstorm kicked off.

Babu frik saw reys yellow lighsaber light up through the sand, he ran towards her in complete anger. He rushed up to her and started beating her to death. No one knew it was happening, since no one could see.

As the storm cleared, it was shown, Babu frik got his sweet revenge.

The new clone army all fell apart at the same time, as the darkness swelled throughout the galaxy. The entire newer republic fleet got completely liquidated.

Babu frik went to corucant to create a new ruthless empire, of true oppression and pain. The era of skywalker was over, the era of the frikks, had begun.

But deep in the caves of exegol, palpatine, was slumbering. He was preparing a return to the galaxy, to show true evil.

To be continued…


	2. Emperor Babu Frik Chapter 2

Emperor Babu Frik Chapter 2

The year is 40 ABY, the emperor has enforced his iron grip across the galaxy. In the years following his great victories, he has spread the empire far and wide out into the unknown regions.

His reign of terror has killed more than 1/3 of the galaxy's population. Crushing any and all hope of freedom. The year after his taking of the throne, hundreds of planets rebelled, all to be completely liquidated by the B02 battledroids.

But, in the ashes, rose a band of rebels, "the anti-frikkian republic". The undying pain that Babu Frik has brought upon the galaxy, has united thousands of people in the outer rim, to fight against his oppression.

The Anti-Frikkian republic still lives in the underground though. But it is soon ready to fight against the tyrant.

"Hurry!" shouted a republican soldier. Shots went over his head, as he ran into the forest. Hundreds of other republicans ran behind, all shooting back at mighty B02 battledroids. Among the republican soldiers, ran the upgraded C3PO. He was the greatest republican general.

While they were running, they saw a huge transport flying down. It landed close to the field. The door of the ship slowly opened, as a man slowly walked down. It was the infamous Baba D Flat.

C3PO turned around and saw Baba D flat. "It is Baba d Flat! Everyone run! I shall deal with him myself" Shouted C3PO. "Are you sure general? He has a lot of bodyguards" Shouted a soldier back. "Don't worry, he wouldn't let them kill me"

C3PO walked through the running republicans, as explosions ravaged around him. He shouted to Baba: "Baba! It is not too late to turn! I miss you!"

Baba D Flat turned around, and looked C3PO dead in the eye, the guards around him readied for a fight, but Baba made them put down their weapons.

They walked closer together, they stopped when they were 3 meters between each other. They both stared in each others eyes, as the battlefield fell silent. "You still believe you can save the galaxy, C3PO? It is lost my dear friend." Said Baba. "You have been corrupted by the tyrannical emperor, you have given up on hope and freedom in the galaxy! These men are under your command baba, order them to join us in the rebellion!" Replied C3PO.

"You should not say such awful words about the emperor, there is no point in fighting anymore, just let him rule you!" Shouted Baba.

"Well then you are lost!"

The Baba reached for his lightsaber, while C3PO aimed his bowcaster. The two stared each other down, all of the frikkian henchmen were ready to fight.

In an instant, C3PO shot everyone around him, using both his bowcaster and blaster rifle. In a split second, Baba stood there alone. Baba reached out his hand and waved him over.

"So be it" Said Baba and ignited his lightsaber.

Baba ran towards C3PO with extreme force, C3PO readied to brace with his arms. Baba did the first move, and slashed onto C3PO, but C3PO deflected the lightsaber with his arms.

"What! How?" Shouted Baba. "Hehehe, you simply don't understand, Baba. I have upgraded my armor since we last met. I have fueled my outer case with the lightsaber resistant material Cortosis. You are no match." Replied C3PO.

Baba looked at C3PO in anger, and continued to slash, but with no effect. Baba got so angry that he managed to channel his force powers into a powerful push. He pushed C3PO all the way back to the forest where some of the republican soldiers were waiting for him. They dragged him back to a transport.

"Ey pilot! C´mon get us out of here!" Shouted a republican. The transport took of while under fire. The ship entered hyperspace while still being in the atmosphere.

While the ship was blasting through the galaxy, C3PO contacted general Drax. After a few seconds Drax answered the call. A hologram of Drax showed up on screen.

"What do you want C3PO" he said with a deep voice.

"The second battle of Takodana was a failure my lord" C3PO was interrupted in the middle of his sentence, he was pushed back to the wall with force.

"SIR! It was Baba D Flat! Baba D Flat was there!" C3PO shouted for his life.

"What do you say? My lost apprentice was there? I need him back, he is to powerfull in the hands of Babu Frik." Said the muffled voice of Drax.

"Meet me in our base at Bespin. The floating castle is soon done, and we shall soon make this rebellion great again."

"It shall be done my lord" Said C3PO, as he bowed down.

The ship entered out of hyperspace in cloud city over Bespin. The ship landed slowly on a landing pad a little out of the city. A figure in a dark coat awaited C3PO, it was Drax. They walked together in a big tower.

"All of my plans are coming together, the anti-frikkian republic is soon going to show itself, and all of our supporters in the galaxy will rise up against the tyrant." Said Drax, the two got up to the top of the tower, where they could look out into the clouds.

Drax pointed out. "There it is, the floating castle. Once it is finished, we can use it as the central base of operations for further attacks in the galaxy." Deep in the clouds, there was a huge construction being built, tons of ships were going back and forth from cloud city to the floating construction. There were hundreds of battleships surrounding the construction.

"It is glorius my master. Soon the jedi shall get back their power in the galaxy." Said C3PO to Drax.

"Yes, my plans are to make Bespin the new capital of the republic, and in the center of cloud city, will be my new jedi temple." Replied Drax.

A guard ran towards the two.

"Supreme jedi master general Drax, there has been reports of a frikkian fleet building up over the slave-planet Fondor. What are your orders?" Shouted the soldier in distress.

"C3PO, you shall go to Fondor and sink this fleet, and while you are at it, try to recruit the slaves of the planet to the republic, they could be a great asset. Also, if you meet baba d flat again, contact me immediately, I shall be ready to head out if he is there."

"Yes my lord. Heil Drax!"

"Heil Drax!"

C3PO and the soldier walked out to their ship and headed for Fondor, with a huge fleet right behind them.

C3Pos ship landed in the capital ship of the fleet. It was a new type of ship, for the republic.

It was the Venatorian Guard. A ship the size of the infamous executor super star destroyer. The hangars of the Venatorian where in the middle, like in the Venator class, so it supported more than three billion republic starfighters. More than the republic had ever produced. Truly a future proofed ship.

At the bottom of the ships hull, where 20 big cannons. All capable of fully penetrating a planet, through the core, to the other side. If all of the cannons would fire at a planet at the same time, the planet would fully collapse in on itself due to the cannon shredding huge holes, destabilizing the surface.

C3PO took the inside train to the commandbrigde. The ship had a revolutionary transportation method, only used before in the clone wars. The ship would have an extensive train network, transporting personnel and equipment throughout the ship.

"Give me a report on the fleet and its combat capabilities admiral" Said C3PO as I walked to the central command table with the admiral of the ship, admiral trensj.

"We have a total of 20 new Conjucate-class star destroyers, all ready for combat. 50 reaper-class cruisers, and 123 bester-class destroyers. Our fleet should be able to fight the estimated enemy fleet, but not head on."

C3PO nodded supportively and looked at the holotable. The two exchanged their plans as the fleet approached fondor.

A navy officer ran up to the two. "Sir, we are should jump out of hyperspace any moment now, shall we man the guns?"

"Yes" Replied Trensj.

The combat alarm went on in the entire fleet, thousands of soldiers and officers ran around the hallways with weapons and equipment. All of the guns were being manned.

The Venatorian guard went out of hyperspace first, immediately as it broke out of hyperspace, It started firing.

"Push forwards right away! We have them surprised and confused!" Shouted trensj

All of the frikkian ships in the shipyards over fondor attempted to move into position, but a few seconds after the venatorian had come out of hyperspace, the rest of the fleet yeeted into the battlescene. Some even crashing into lone tie fighters moving forwards.

The hangars of the venatorian guard opened, and millions of starfighters and bombers went out.

"While the battle goes on up here, I want to bring a small team down to the surface to get the slaves on our side." Said C3PO. He ran to the hangar, were a small company of soldiers loading onto some transports, and a few hundred fighters for protection.

The ships flew down to the surface with insane speed, no tie fighters tried to intervene.

"This is to easy, I feel there might be a trap" Said C3PO to some soldiers in the transport

"Nevertheless, we must fight on boys! Today we shall secure another planet for the cause, remember that we shall soon rise up against the tyranny, it shall all soon be over!"

The transports landed near a factory. The troops flowed out of the transports, but there was no opposition, they ran to the slave cells. C3PO led the charge, but suddenly stopped. They heard weapon loading sounds. They were all surrounded by frikkian troops.

"So you came here, C3PO" said Baba D flat.

"Baba, I have been looking for you" C3PO nodded to a few soldiers who contacted general Drax. "C3PO, oh how you and your friends have been bamboozled. We knew you would come, we knew you would see this planet as an easy win. Guess what, the entire final order fleet is coming, your petty little republic, shall perish under frikks blade." Shouted Baba D flat in return.

Meanwhile in the venatorian, admiral trensj had made huge gains, capturing 30 shipyards, and destroying 4 star destroyers.

Trensj was observing the battle from the brigde.

An officer ran up to him. "Admiral! Admiral! Our spies have told us that the final order is going into hyperspace! They might be coming to reinforce the battlefield!"

"Inform C3PO immediately, we need to get out of here! Also prepare destruction of shipyards, we can't hold them anymore."

A sound came from the holotable.

"Who is it?" Said Trensj

"It is general Drax, sir" Replied a guard.

"Bring him through!"

A cloaked figure appeared on the holotable. "Admiral Trensj, I have been informed that Baba D Flat is in the battlefield, I am on my way to confront him" Said Drax.

"But supreme jedi master, we have been reported of a huge fleet on its way, we are planning a retreat!"

"You do as I say! Protect me as I go to Baba D flat! Hold of the enemy reinforcements at all costs."

"It shall be done my lord" Replied Trensj, as the hologram turned of. All of the officers who listened to this order looked worried at Trensj, like if they wanted him to order immediate retreat.

"Stop looking and get back to work! We got a battle to win!" Shouted Trensj to the soldiers.

Back at the surface, all of the republican soldiers were being taken prisoner by the frikkians. C3PO was being walked by hundreds of soldiers, with Baba in front of the convoy.

"You really threw all of your eggs in the basket didn't you, republicans." Said Baba mockingly.

"You truly have been blinded by your master Baba, this isn't who you used to be!" Replied C3PO

"Stop talking about my past! This is my future! I am far more powerful than any Jedi!"

As he said that, a huge shockwave was felt through the planet. C3PO looked up into the sky, as hundreds of frikkian star destroyers went out of hyperspace above them. C3PO looked down again, at the smug face of Baba D flat. But slowly, his smug expression, became more and more surprised.

"I see there is something happening here you didn't expect, Baba" Said C3PO, already knowing what was about to happen.

"I sense, my master, both my masters, closeby." Said Baba silently, while looking up into the battle going on overhead.

As he did that, a ship slowly made its way down, with a huge escort. C3PO attempted to signal to the other republican soldiers that they were going to rise up against their captors.

As the ship landed, huge smoke-bombs were deployed around the area of landing. Quickly after, shots were fired in the thick smoke. C3PO was transported out of the area by frikkians and baba. Baba had a conserned look on his face.

"Boys, set up camp in these foxholes, we will wait til the smoke clears before we assault them." Ordered Baba.

Meanwhile in space, the republican fleet was severely weaker, but had made much ground.

But, the venatorian guard, was surrounded by enemy ships. It was being bashed on all sides by the final order.

"We must get this ship out of this pocket! I want our reserves out to pave a way for us." Ordered Trensj.

The other officers nodded, but they were concerned. Morale was notably low in the capital ship. The resereve conjugate class star destroyers rushed towards the surrounded venatorian, with all turrets blazing.

But, in the heat of battle, a new entity was breaking out of hyperspace. The entity, was the super death destroyer. It jumped out of hyperspace crashing into the conjugate reinforcements that were moving to save the capital ship.

Admiral trensj ran towards the brigde windows in fear. Looking at the super death destroyer. All of the officers followed. "Sir, we are getting reports that emperor Babu Frik is in that ship!" Said an officer in absolute fear.

"Looks like we have lost all hope in getting out of here alive. Everyone, we must begin charging up the kyber-cannons. We need as much fighter coverage as we can get, since the cannons will be a weak spot. If we manage to break the death destroyer, we will win the war!" Shouted admiral Trensj, reinvigorating morale into the demoralized officers.

"What are you waiting for?! Move to battlepositions! Let's kill the emperor!"

Back on the surface, the smoke was clearing. Two soldiers held C3PO firmly, but C3PO was still fighting against them. "Frikkians in the foxhole!" Shouted a republican soldier.

"Fire!" Shouted Baba. C3PO saw a bunch of grenades being thrown over the foxhole.

C3PO used the opportunity to break out of captivity, and he stole a blaster that laid on the ground. He shot all of the soldiers hiding in the foxhole in rapid succession. Baba turned around, immediately igniting his lightsaber.

"Oh, you've done fucked up now haven't you." Said Baba with huge resolve in his eyes.

"Come at me"

The smoke had completely cleared, all frikkian and republican soldiers were dead. But, out of the ship, came a hooded figure. It was general Drax.

"Baba D flat" He said, as he approached the two rivals locked on eachother.

"Oh, isn't it infidel Drax? I have become more powerfull than any jedi could ever imagine" Shouted Baba back, preparing to fight a two front battle.

"You are lost Baba! Only a sith deals in absolutes!" Shouted Drax. Drax threw off his cloak, he looked old and beaten, but hard and lean. He threw a lightsaber over to C3PO, while igniting his own.

C3PO grabbed the lightsaber and ignited the lightsaber right away. The two allies ran towards Baba. They struck at the same time, but Baba dodged swiftly away. The green and the blue lightsabers crashed into each other with a brutal force.

Baba tried to stab Drax, but the stab was countered quickly by C3PO. The three exchanged slashes as Baba retreated slowly backwards. Baba was being filled with hate.

As they fought, a small drop pod from the death destroyer fell down close by. Out of the pod, came a small caped figure. It was him, it was Babu Frik.

C3PO and Drax looked surprised, Baba used this moment to push back. He knocked drax back and slashed away at C3PO. Baba hit so hard that C3PO fell down on the ground.

"Yes! Baba! Do it! Kill him!" Shouted Babu. Babu walked to Drax igniting his new darksaber in the process. Drax turned around in the direction of Babu, and prepared for defending himself.

Baba D flat finally decided to try to finish of C3PO, he put his lightsaber over his head, and with brutal force slashed down on C3PO. C3Pos arms held frimly against the sheer force and power of baba. Babas lightsaber was beginning to penetrate the shell of C3PO, C3PO began screaming in pain as the lightsaber worked its way into his arms.

But in the heat of this moment, Baba d flat was distracted by hatred, he wanted C3PO dead. Drax felt this, and went to split Babas red lightsaber in half. The lightsaber turned off, and Baba was pushed back by Drax. Drax reached out his hand, hand helped C3PO up. Babu used his force to get Baba back up on his feet.

Baba was without a weapon, so he searched the ground. He saw C3POs lightsaber that he lost after being pushed down. Baba reached out and used the force to grab the blue lightsaber.

C3PO prepared to run towards babu frik, his arms up, ready to brawl. He ran with extrutiating speed, Babu was completely surprised by his anger.

"Yes do it C3PO! Strike me with anger! You are just simply a droid, but you have the anger of a sith" Shouted Babu Frik. Babu frik prepared his lightsaber.

Drax ran towards Baba, striking with extreme anger and internal pain.

"This is unusual of a jedi master! What are you doin?" Shouted Baba in shock.

Drax screeched a low dark town while spinning towards Baba.

Baba retreaded backwards while defending strikes, but he was slow. Baba had to satisfy an itch in his eye, so he let his guard down. Drax saw this and used the opportunity. Drax struck hard.

"Anger is not the way of the jedi!" Shouted Baba D flat, in his last seconds. He fell down and died. His body cut in two. Completely mutilated. Drax stood there, both Babu Frik and C3PO in shock. Drax turned around.

"Oh, you didn't know did you. I am far more than a jedi master. I am Emperor Palpatine, reborn into a new and more powerfull form! Ready to take on the galaxy once more!" Shouted Drax, now revealed to be Emperor Palpatine.

"What! The entire galaxy has been bamboozled! There is no ultimate leader to save us!" Shouted C3PO.

Babu Frik got flashbacks of his past. He remined himself of when he killed Palpatine using rey. His eyes got reinvigorated with the anger and fear for Palpatine. Babu Frik rushed towards Palpatine. Palpatine looked in fear at Babu.

Palpatine quickly hid his expressions.

Palpatine put up his arms, his fingertips ready to shoot lighting. "Its been a long time, little gray friend." A sudden shockwave was shot out of palpatine, huge thunderus sounds. The lightning crackled its way to Babu Frik. Babu counteracted the lighting with his own. The two conflicting streams of power got more and more uncontrollable and deadly. Palpatine pushed harder, letting the lightning closer to Babu, Babu was falling to Palpatines ultimate might. "POWER… UNLIMITED POWER!" Shouted Palpatine over the intense crackling thunder.

C3PO hid inside a foxhole. C3PO gained contact with Admiral Trensj. "Admiral! Admiral! General Drax is a traitor, Babu Frik is on the surface! You must aim the kyber-cannons onto fondor! Kill them before it is to late!"

"But C3PO, what about you? You will die! I am sending escort out of there at this instant!" Replied Trensj in fear.

"No there is no time! Fire the cannons that is an order!" Shouted C3PO, irritated at Trensj.

"Ok C3PO. I will miss you. I will remember those times on naboo."

C3PO turned off the hologram, lying down into the foxhole. Listening to the two sith fighting. He looked up into the sky, looking at the venatorian guard, then he turned himself off.

Admiral Trensj sent the orders to blow up fondor. The charged cannons changed targets from the death destroyer to the planet. Admiral trensj looked down to the surface, he saw the immense lighting shooting out of the battle between Babu and Palpatine.

"Sir we need your order to fire the cannons." Said an officer who stood behind Trensj.

Admiral trensj slowly did his last salute to C3PO.

"We will miss you C3PO, fire the cannons." Said Trensj reluctantly.

Meanwhile on the surface the battle was getting more intense. As the two sith masterminds were reanimating long dead armies to fight eachother.

The two powers heard a deep crackling sound. "Babu-what?!" Said Babu Frik.

"Lookslikeu youru "alliesu" hasu abandonedu youu, Palpatine" Shouted Babu Frik mockingly.

"You have as much been betrayed Babu Frik. You have as much been betrayed." Shouted Palpatine back calmly.

A few seconds later the surface crumbled underneath them, as the planet fell into itself. In an insane speed the cracked surface fell down to substitute the lost space in the core. Ultimatly making all of the technology and explosive gasses in the planet to explode. Igniting the planet in seemingly endless explosive clouds. Lava seeped out of the cracks of the surface, creating small but explosive vulcanoes.

Fondor had become a molten planet, much like Mustafar was.

Back in the venatorian guard, Admiral Trensj prepared for a retreat. "They must be completely deorganized, their emperor is dead, and they didn't expect to lose an entire planet." He said to the officers behind him.

The death destroyer went out of hyperspace, in fear of the kyber-cannons firing on it. The venatorian guard was finally able to retreat. The entire Republican fleet turned around, and went back to Bespin.

On the surface on bespin, a funeral took place for the death of C3PO. Trensj stood on a pedestal, preparing to hold a speech to the population of bespin.

"He was our true leader, far more true than the traitor General Drax. C3PO was a true hero to the republic! He helped us kill the tyrant emperor! WE MUST NOT LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN! THE DEATH DESTROYER AND THE FINAL ORDER IS STILL OUT THERE! TONIGHT WE SHALL RISE UP! TONIGHT THE REPUBLIC WILL RISE AGAIN! THE END OF THE FRIKKIAN ERA IS HERE! THE 3-P–OAN ERA HAS BEGUN!"


End file.
